1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an apparatus for safely storing a drug that has been incorporated into a candy product and for convenient delivery of that drug to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drugs typically are administered orally to patients. A typical drug is manufactured in a pill or capsule form, and a specified dosage of the pills and/or capsules are swallowed by the patient with a drink of liquid. Other drugs may be manufactured in a liquid form, and a selected dosage of liquid then is swallowed by the patient. Many patients have difficulties swallowing a pill or capsule. These difficulties may arise or become more acute when the patient is ill. In fact, the swallowing of a significant volume of water in an effort to consume a pill or the swallowing of a syrupy liquid drug may cause a violent intestinal reaction in a sick patient.
Lozenges are used to administer some soothing medications for patients who suffer from coughs or sore throats. However, neither lozenges nor other types of candies are used very often to administer other types of drugs. In this regard, pharmaceutical companies and the health profession have been reluctant to incorporate drugs into a candy form due to the risk of having a child mistake the candied form of drug for a non-medicated confectionery product.
Lollipops can be a convenient vehicle for administering a drug to a patient. In particular, a lollipop differs from a lozenge in that the stick on a lollipop enables the lollipop to be temporarily removed from the patient's mouth. This enables the patient to communicate orally when necessary. The ability to communicate clearly is extremely important to many working adults who must periodically take medication while at their place of employment. However, a medicated lollipop mistakenly could be confused for a non-medicated candy, and could be consumed by a child. The medication in the lollipop would not be needed by the child and could be harmful to the child. As a result, lollipops are not well suited for the delivery of medication to patients without a safety precaution for preventing inadvertent consumption of a medicated lollipop by a child. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide the ability to safely and conveniently store portions of the medicated lollipop prior to complete consumption.
Copending application Ser. No. 09/189,246 was filed by Cheryl Manzone and discloses various structures to permit the candy portion of a lollipop to be temporarily supported in spaced relationship to a support surface. Thus, an adult consuming such a lollipop could temporarily remove the lollipop from his or her mouth and support the lollipop temporarily on a desk or table while the person conducts a conversation over a telephone. Upon completion of the telephone conversation, the person may resume consumption of the lollipop. Although the invention disclosed in the copending application enables significant efficiencies, there is little security that would make the lollipop well suited for medicated products that should be kept from children.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for efficient delivery of medication in a lollipop form.
It is another object of the subject invention to enable safe, virtually childproof storage of a medicated lollipop.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a lollipop that can easily be supported with the candy spaced from the supporting surface so that the lollipop may be consumed on an interrupted or intermittent basis.